


EVEN IF

by az90971



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az90971/pseuds/az90971
Summary: 12年fc2博客上的点文，原地址http://doufushaonv.blog126.fc2blog.us/blog-entry-81.html原点文要求：C第三次挂掉S的很多很多年后，C的朋友全部入土为安（除了特长寿的那几个），就剩他一个人活着，某天突然发现S又回来了，两人追打至教堂，突然C发现对S的仇恨已经没有意义了，然后两人幸福快乐的生活在一起了
Relationships: Lucrecia Crescent/Vincent Valentine, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	EVEN IF

在Tifa的墓前放上鲜花后，Cloud离开了墓地，他大概已经数不清自己是第几次来这个没有尸体的墓地祭拜那个自己曾经喜欢过的女孩了。

如今的Nibelheim已经变的令Cloud不认识了，这里已经不再是他印象里那个‘除了Mako炉就什么都没有’的小山村了。因为是‘拯救星球的英雄’的故乡，Nibelheim的旅游业发展的相当蓬勃，不但各处都是‘Cloud Strife和Tifa Lockheart’的相关纪念品，甚至连他们原来的家也被完整的保留下来以便游客参观。不过对于Cloud来说，那栋建筑并不是他曾经的家，他的家，他的故乡都已经在那场大火中被毁掉了。  
坐在小酒馆里，Cloud喝着家乡出产的果汁，听着那个姓Lockheart的老板讲述着自己奶奶的传奇经历，当然了，那讲述中免不了夸大的成份。当听到‘Cloud和Tifa是如何相爱以及Cloud的离奇失踪’的时候，Cloud苦笑了一声，他站起来，将酒钱丢在吧台上便离开了……Cloud Strife很清楚自己到最后都没有对Tifa表白，也明白自己是为何离开……并不是像传奇故事中描述的那样，他只是再一次逃避了而已。

当发现自己的身体停止生长后，Cloud就默默的离开了7th Heaven，他要去寻求让自己身体回复原状的方式，但他失败了，只要Jenova细胞在，他就永远不可能和‘正常人’一样，而Aerith并没有能将Jenova清除出他的身体，只是让它们与宿主间得到一个‘平衡’，她只能做到这样了。  
“为什么！为什么那么多的Soldier！那么多感染了Jenova细胞的人只有我是这个样子的！为什么！”  
当Cloud得知自己将是永远不会衰老后，得知没有任何方法可以治愈他的时候，他绝望了，甚至对着一直帮助他的Vincent大吼大叫，同时他的态度也吓到了Lucrecia Crecent。  
“Cloud，对不起，我真的没有办法。”Lucrecia带着抱歉的语气说，“如果我有办法……”  
“那么你就早不是这个样子了！”Cloud瞪着同样不再衰老的女科学家，“我已经不想再听什么个体差异那样的言论了，总之我会一直都是这个样子，不会衰老，不会死亡，对不对！”  
“……”Lucrecia不作声，只是轻轻点点头。  
“啧！”  
像是怒气无处发泄的野兽一般，Cloud在这间藏在山洞中的实验里乱转，最后他停下来，深吸一口气，然后用轻松的口气说：  
“这样……我就会有更多的时间去找他了，不是吗……”  
此后的时间，他就一直在躲避Tifa，躲避他的那些‘正常’的朋友，除了在‘紧关节要’的时候。在Tifa死后，Cloud才再次出现，他显身在葬礼的时候被Marline狠狠扇了一个耳光。此后，他遵照Tifa的遗嘱照顾着Marline和Danzel，虽然他们已经成人，并尽力去帮助需要他的朋友们，尽管Barret和Cid已经去世多年。

从Nibelheim回到Midgar，或者应该叫这里是Neo-Midgar……在经历过那么多事件后，原先的Midgar城整体被废弃，在废墟的基础上Edge城被延伸出来，后来这座小城发展了Neo-Midgar。这座贯彻了Reeve的关于城市建设的所有理念的城市已经没有轰轰作响的Mako炉，这是座融合了‘与自然共生’概念的城市……现任市长是Danzel，他很好的继承了Reeve的理念，并把城市发展的就如Reeve当年的预期一样。  
到达Midgar以后，Cloud并没有马上去WRO总部汇报此次对Nibelheim旧Mako的视察情况，他驾驶着机车去教堂的所在地。那个和Aerith相遇的教堂已经被改建了‘星痕纪念公园’，被浸泡在水中的教堂被保留了，但是属于Aerith的花园却永远的消失在水下，同样在水下的还有Buster Sword。多年之前，Cloud就将那柄巨剑带到这里并沉入水下，或许这样做就可以让Zack和Aerith不再‘遥遥相望’吧，或许那两人早就已经在Lifestream里过的幸福吧，或许这样做只是为了让自己更加‘安心’一点吧。  
在教堂逗留了很久，Cloud才骑上骑车驶向WRO总部，他虽然是个‘自由职业者’，但大多数时间他都在为WRO工作，这样做大概就是出于一种‘责任’。

在Danzel死后，Cloud便再次失踪了，因为WRO中已经没有再需要他‘守护’的人了，而且他也不想被当作‘不死的怪物’被研究，他也不想被人当作‘英雄’，因为他明白他并不配被称为‘英雄’。  
“我不想成为第二个Sephiroth。”在Cosmo Canyon，Cloud对着Nanaki‘抱怨’着。  
“当然，你不是，你不是个因为知道自己的身世就去召唤陨石的家伙。”已经不再是‘Red13’的四脚兽‘安慰’着Cloud，“离开了WRO后你打算去做什么。”  
“我可以做的事情很多。”Cloud苦笑着，“我有很多种技能，有别人没有掌握的知识，我可以利用这些，开个‘什么都做的店’……”  
“真的可以吗。”  
“不相信我吗。”金发人自嘲般的笑着，“如果……那时候活着的是Zack……啧，为什么只有我一个是这样不老不死的，像个怪物一样。”  
“或许你不是唯一的。”  
“是的，还有Lucrecia，还有Vincent。”  
“不，我是指……那个人……”  
“他吗……”Cloud沉思着，然后再次苦笑，“不可能，他死了，我亲手杀死他的，所以不可能。”  
“你并不是第一次杀死他，不是吗。”  
“……”再次沉默，之后，Cloud站起来，他说，“我去睡了。还有，你答应过我可以在这里住一段时间的。”  
“你想住多久都可以。”  
“谢谢你……”  
躺在床上，Cloud久久不能入眠，他想着Nanaki的话……或许，那个人还活着……或许吧……

在Cosmo Canyon生活的日子越久，Cloud就越沉默寡言。他已经厌倦被人当作‘英雄’，甚至懒得再开口去解释什么。和Nanaki不同，他不愿意自己的‘故事’被人传颂，也不愿意被当作‘偶像’。

“Cloud，你偶尔也对那些孩子说点什么。”  
“没什么好说的。”在Cosmo Canyon边界巡逻的时候，Cloud和Nanaki有一搭没一搭的聊着，“我不愿意被当做英雄。”  
“你不是个拯救星球的英雄吗。”Nanaki笑着，“这里的人需要有精神支柱。”  
“没兴趣。”  
“那些孩子是因为崇拜你才鼓起勇气和你说话的，他们想要成和你一样强大的人。你是个拯救星球的英雄，还记得吗。”  
“那都是两百多年前的事情了。”Cloud嗤笑着，“在他们眼里我更像是个不老不死的怪物，不像你本身就是个长寿的家伙。”  
“已经过了这么久了吗……”  
“嗯。”Cloud深吸口气，“已经很久了。”

回到Cosmo Canyon以后，Cloud径直走回自己的房间，关上门，金发人躺倒在床上。而就在他闭上眼睛的时候，他的房门被敲响，是轻微的叩门声，似乎门外的人还在犹豫什么。叹了口气，Cloud下床，开门，门外站着个少年，那少年见到门里站着的Cloud Strife的时候显得很慌张。  
“Stri……Strife先生，您，您好。”  
“有什么事情。”  
“我……我一直很崇拜您，关于您拯救星球的事情，还有在DC城的战斗，以及抵御了Wutai人对Cosmo Canyon的入侵……我……我都……”  
“那些都是很久之前的事情了。”说话间，Cloud就要关门。  
“您是英雄！Strife先生！您对Cosmo Canyon来说很重要，说以我想请您多花一点时间和我们在一起！即使说说话也好！”  
“我不是英雄，我只是做了我能做的。”手抓着门把手，Cloud犹豫了一会儿，“你的话，我记下了。”  
说完，Cloud关上门……哼，英雄吗，一个只要出现就会给人带来信心并一定会引导人们走向胜利的英雄吗……哼，真是……可笑啊……

‘我不是什么英雄，我只是个Soldier，一个被神罗制造出来的工具。’

猛然间，Cloud想起了那个人的话……那个人曾经在神罗大厦的天台上对他说，那时候的他只是一个普通兵，一个只能对英雄望其项背的家伙……  
现在的自己，也是一个‘英雄’。自己让星球免于被陨石砸毁，阻止了那个人疯狂举动，在某种程度上说，自己应该真的算是一个‘拯救世界的英雄’吧。哼，就是这样的一个英雄，却在陨星事件结束后干起来了快递，而且那时候并没有人了解他的身份。而他的‘英雄身份’的暴露最终还是神罗公司的‘功劳’。为了安抚人心，为了给人们一个精神支柱，Cloud Strife及其同伴的事迹被‘挖掘’出来，被媒体渲染的就好像只要有他们在世界就会太平无事一般。就作为‘精神支柱’而言，自己和那时候平定Wutai战乱的Sephiroth没有什么区别。  
独自坐在房间里，Cloud苦笑着，如果那个人还活着，大概会嘲笑现在的自己吧。

吃过晚饭，Cloud依旧没有理会那些缠着他让他讲‘拯救星球’的故事的孩子们。甩掉了那些孩子，Cloud‘逃’回自己的房间。锁上门，Cloud将猎刀从挂在墙上的刀鞘中拔出，再一次的，他用刀刮伤自己的手臂……果然，他伤口的愈合速度又加快了，而且疼痛感也变得更加轻微……之前他已经试过‘自杀’，他将刀捅进自己的心脏，但却奇迹般的没有死去，只是有些疼而已。从那以后，每天Cloud都会割伤自己，以观察伤口的愈合速度。  
“Cloud，你又在自虐吗。”门外是Nanaki的声音。  
“我只是在做实验。”放下刀，Cloud打开门。  
“用自己身体做实验。”Nanaki走进来，担忧的看着Cloud，“我只知道一个疯狂的博士会那么做。”  
“不！别把我和他相提并论！”  
“别激动，Cloud，你应该适当的放松，或许不老不死并不是一件坏事。”  
“是啊……至少我是杀不死的……”坐到地上，Cloud苦笑着，“不老不死的战士，这对WRO来说应该是个资源。”  
“Cloud，我是来告诉你，他们似乎发现你在这里了。”  
“他们难道不相信我已经在对Wutai战争中战死了吗。”Cloud‘紧张’起来，“他们来Cosmo Canyon了吗！？”  
“暂时还没有，不过是迟早的事情……我想Cosmo Canyon里有人向WRO透露了情报。”  
“我不能再待下去了。”站起来，Cloud收拾着东西，“我不想再成为实验品，或者什么‘英雄’。”  
“Cloud，如果你愿意你可以去Forgotten City躲一段时间，WRO的人不会去那里的，毕竟那已经没有利用价值了，而且……”  
“那里被Mako影响的变异野兽很多，哼，不错的藏身地。”收拾好行囊的Cloud嗤笑着，“给我些食物还有魔石。”  
“我会提供给你的，Cloud，祝你好运。”  
“告诉WRO的人，如果再来骚扰我，我就不会回避了。”  
“想要干掉他们吗。”  
“他们能比神罗强到哪里去。”

收拾好行装，Cloud骑着机车匆匆离开了Cosmo Canyon，此时他并不知道将在Forgotten City遇见谁……

带着必需的生活物资，Cloud驾车来到Forgotten City。现在的Forgotten City的依旧抱持着Cetra消失时候的模样，在这个被‘遗忘’的地方时间似乎已经被永久停止了。  
严格来说，Cloud Strife并不喜欢来这里，除了迫不得已的情况下，他绝不会主动踏进这片时间凝滞的土地。他之所以会这样并不是全是Aerith的缘故，毕竟他已经被她‘原谅’，他不喜欢来这里主要是因为在Forgotten City他总是会做一些‘奇怪’的梦……  
避开在Forgotten City中游荡的魔兽，Cloud找到一间他比较满意的螺壳型的住所。推开门，他走了进去……这所房间里似乎还有原先主人的生活气息……检查过住所中的生活设备，Cloud确定这里还是可以短时间居住的。吃了罐带来的罐头后，Cloud抱着毯子躺到床上，今天晚上Forgotten City中的魔兽似乎异常活跃，但不管怎样，Cloud都不会有危险，而且他在这里也不会被WRO的人找到，毕竟那些人不会进入Forgotten City的。

自从Danzel去世后，Neo-Midgar的发展就逐渐脱离了Reeve当年的规划，‘与自然共生’的理念也随之变成了另一种掠夺的借口。在传统能源，生物能源都出现供应不足或者利用效率过低的问题后，如何利用Mako又被提上了日程，毕竟那是一种可以‘无限再生’的资源，只要还有生物死亡的话。

“我曾经杀过那么多人，就是为了阻止神罗榨取Mako，而现在Mako又要再次被利用了……哼……真可笑……”还留在Cosmo Canyon的时候，Cloud曾和Nanaki‘抱怨’过。  
“……Cloud，你知道吗……”犹豫了很久，Nanaki才开口，“Cetra的能源也是来自于Lifestream。”  
“什么！？”  
“跟我来。”站起来，Nanaki带着Cloud离开族长居所，来到一处Cloud从未来过的地方。  
“这是……什么……”望着看似Mako炉的东西，Cloud惊讶的差点说不出话来。  
“如你所见，这是Cetra遗留下来的Lifestream能源提取设备，不过它的效率可不如神罗制品。它在不破坏灵魂的以及他们所携带的知识的情况下使用Lifestream的能量，当Lifestream流经它的时候，它就能产生能源……有点像是水电站不是吗……当然了，这不如直接把Mako转换为能源有效……”  
“Reeve和Danzel都提到过这玩意……”扶着机器，Cloud喃喃自语般的说着，“但是不知道为什么，他们放弃了……”  
“或许这个东西不能满足大城市的能源需求。”Nanaki转身，“现在你需要和我一起去对付WRO来的调查员，据说他们有队员在Forgotten City里失踪了。”  
“如果改进这个东西，或许就能提供足够的能源。”  
“Cloud Strife你并不是个科学家。”Nanaki摇摇头，“你没有必要为这种事情担心，人类总有办法让自己的种族生存下去……如果有改进的办法，不如去交给Cetra去想……”  
“你不会让WRO的人带走这机器做研究的，对吗。”  
“是的，我上次已经拒绝过他们了。”Nanaki回头，“难道你想帮助WRO来说服我让出机器吗。”  
“不。”Cloud摇头，随后嗤笑着说，“他们已经得到了足够的技术，另外，我不是‘人类’，我是‘长生种’。”  
“那么走吧，Cloud，我的朋友。”  
后来发生过几次针对Cosmo Canyon的战争，目的都是夺取Cetra遗留下的设备和知识，不过侵略者并没有成功，但从那以后‘Cloud Strife’在Cosmo Canyon之外的地方便不再被宣传为‘英雄’，而是一个‘潜在的危险’。  
在Nanaki对WRO妥协并让出部分Cetra的遗留技术后，Cosmo Canyon算是暂时安宁了，不过Cloud并不认为这种安宁能持续太长时间。  
“乱用Cetra的技术是会给星球带来危害的。”Nanaki无奈的说。  
“比如……研究Jenova吗……”Cloud嗤笑着，“Cetra如果看到现在的世界或许会感到悲哀吧。”  
不过，世界变成什么样子，Cloud都不想关心了，毕竟他对那些‘没兴趣’。

独自睡在Forgotten City的螺壳型房子里，Cloud不知不觉中干起了他最不喜欢的事情……做梦……出乎意料的，他梦到了他的妈妈，他已经很久没有梦见过她了。在梦中，他总是看不清妈妈的脸，但却能感觉到来自她的温柔，她轻柔的抚摸着他的头发，叫他的乳名，突然的，Cloud发现自己身陷火场，他身首异处的妈妈哭着问他为什么不救她，问他为什么不去阻止Sephiroth。挣扎着，Cloud想从梦中逃离，但他却连迫使自己睁开眼睛都做不到。场景再次转移，Cloud发觉自己正站在神罗大楼的天台上，恍惚间，他看到一个人的剪影在离自己不远的地方……  
Sephiroth  
不由自主的，Cloud念出那个人的名字……他已经很久没有说出过那人的名字了……不能控制自己的，Cloud向那个人走去，但他无论怎样奔跑都不能接近那个人分毫，相反的，他离那个人越来越远，直到他被荧绿色的Mako吞没。  
睁不开眼睛，喊不出来，Cloud在梦和现实中挣扎的……不知什么时候，一只手抚摸着他的额头，那是只温柔的大手，那只手轻抚着他，像是安抚他一般的……慢慢的，Cloud不再挣扎，他呼吸变的平稳，他睁开眼睛……他看到Sephiroth就在他眼前，但Cloud却不能分清这依旧是在他梦里还是他已经醒来。他不能动，哪怕轻抬自己的手臂都做不到，他只能看着Sephiroth……面前的Sephiroth就像是他记忆中的那个神罗英雄一般，遥不可及的强大却对他有莫名的温柔……但很快的，Cloud就让自己意识到‘Sephiroth是敌人’，那个人烧毁了他的家乡，杀了他的妈妈，导致了Zack的死亡，结束了Aerith的生命，把他当作一个可以利用的人形……连握拳都做不到的Cloud瞪着Sephiroth，即使杀死Sephiroth上万次都不能弥补一毫Sephiroth带给他的伤害……  
此刻，Cloud并不知道Sephiroth要对自己做什么，直到对方吻了他。

已经记不得上一次接吻是什么时候，是和什么人，但Cloud却一点都不希望自己的接吻对象是Sephiroth。那个正在吻他的人是他的敌人，是他无法忘却的憎恨。  
在接吻之后，那个银发人轻柔的亲吻他的额头，他的眼帘，他的面颊……Cloud想要拒绝，想要挣扎的逃离，但他现在却连喊叫都做不到……在被Sephiroth亲吻着脖颈、抚摸着身体的时候，Cloud脸上是厌恶的表情，他不愿意自己被这样对待，尤其对方是自己憎恨的敌人。  
‘放开我！放开！’  
Cloud内心在呐喊着，但单凭这样是无法阻止Sephiroth的。银发人咬着他的乳首，抚摸着他的侧腰，搓弄他的阴茎，这让他身体有了生理上的反应。  
哦，天啊……这究竟是一个噩梦还是自己内心的臆想，Cloud已经分辨不清了……为什么自己会在Forgotten City做这样一个令人羞耻的梦，自己不是应该梦到Aerith或者那些死去的朋友吗，应该梦到那些‘重要的人’，而不是在梦中和Sephiroth交媾。  
身边的一切渐渐变得模糊，不知不觉中，Cloud置身一片白色之中。悬浮在这分不清天地的地方，Cloud看着Sephiroth，那个银发人此时也在直视着他。不知为什么，眼前的Sephiroth熟悉又陌生，不是他少年时见的神罗英雄，也不是他在人格重组后看到的星球破坏者……那究竟是谁……是自己内心中所‘塑造’的Sephiroth吗，亲切又强大的征服者吗……多少次，自己都幻想着和Sephiroth比肩，成为对方信任的依靠……但那终归只是幻想……  
‘只是遥不可及的梦想而已’  
Cloud为自己的想法感到‘可耻’，为什么直到现在自己仍旧对那个毁掉他一切的人抱有幻想，为什么……自己不应该是这样喜欢幻想的人才对……Sephiroth是敌人，是憎恨，是永远的对手……尽管这样告诫着自己，Cloud还是不由自主的想：  
‘如果这是不会醒来的梦多好。’  
他可以触及对方，可以独占对方的微笑，可以自由的抚摸对方的长发……不，这不应该，这不是应该和憎恨对象做的事情……  
当回过神的时候，Cloud发觉自己可以动了，但他却在抚摸着Sephiroth的脸，并接受着对方的亲吻。

这只是梦，只是一个属于自己的梦，没有人可以看到这样的自己，所以暂时屈从内心的欲望或许也是可以被原谅的。

相互拥抱着，抚摸着，亲吻着，Cloud想不起上一次与人肌肤之亲是什么时候的事情了。这样的亲昵，这样的寻求彼此的存在，已经很久很久不曾有过了。唇舌的纠缠，肢体的相互摩擦、交合，究竟是为了什么，这样做的意义又是什么……  
手臂搭在Sephiroth的背上，腿缠着对方的腰肢，Cloud喘息着，呻吟着。Sephiroth在他身体里冲撞他真切的感受着，接纳着。半睁着眼睛，Cloud看着上方一片没有尽头的白色。

现在的一切一定都是梦，是的，一定是，否则自己为什么会这么‘需要’Sephiroth，这样渴望与对方交合，这样的不希望对方离开，不希望这个时刻结束，所以，现在的一切一定是梦……噩梦……

喘着粗气，猛地醒来的Cloud坐起来，他浑身是汗，并且莫名的紧张。坐在床上大口呼吸，Cloud环抱着手臂，在情绪稍微平静点了以后，他用双手捂着自己的脸。  
刚才的一切果然是梦，真的是噩梦。  
点上烟，Cloud望着窗外的……自己已经放弃了寻找Sephiroth，已经让相信了那个人已经永久消失了……不是吗……为什么现在又会梦到，难道自己还在纠结什么吗……深叹了口气，Cloud捻灭了烟，既然是在Forgotten City就应该忘掉一些事情，忘掉一些令人厌恶的回忆，不是吗。

在给养耗尽前离开或许是个不错的选择，收拾行李的时候Cloud这么想着。在Forgotten City的每一夜Cloud都被梦境‘折磨’着，他会梦到自己被烧毁的家乡，梦到血肉模糊的Zack，梦到被杀死在自己面前的Aerith，梦到和同伴在一起时候的一些琐碎的细节，但唯独没有再梦到Sephiroth。  
究竟……已经多少年没有再梦到过那些人了……很久了吧……

背上行囊，Cloud离开螺壳型的居所。在回去的路上，这个金发家伙‘顺手’解决掉一头扑向他的变异野兽，而就在他擦干净大剑准备离开的时候，他无意中看到那头野兽的后爪上套着一只脚环，样子有点类似WRO军用野兽所佩戴的。俯下身，Cloud扯过野兽的后爪，在抹去脚环上的血污后，金发人看到那金属环上清晰的印着‘WRO’的标识。  
“军用品也不好好保管。”  
丢开野兽，Cloud再次上路。

在Bone Village的小酒馆里稍作休息的时候，Cloud听到有人在讨论WRO最近在Forgotten City做着什么……

“嘿，听说了吗，WRO的家伙们正在往Forgotten City运些什么玩意，很多辆卡车在夜里不停的运输。”  
“别胡扯，他们不是宣称那里很危险不准一般民众接近吗。”  
“他们不是‘一般民众’。听着，我可是亲眼看到那些卡车开进Forgotten City。说那里很危险一定是种掩饰。说不定啊……里面有什么宝贝！”  
“什么宝贝，哪里除了古代种的遗迹就什么都没有了。得了，喝酒吧，WRO不会接近那里的，新闻里已经不止一次提到那里有WRO的队员失踪……比起宝贝，我看那里有吃人的玩意倒是真的。”  
“啧！不相信老子！？”  
“喝酒吧，明天还要继续挖掘。”

坐在不远处的Cloud握着杯子听着那两人的对话……Forgotten City里的野兽是否会主动袭击人，这还是不可定论的事情，毕竟他在Forgotten City的这段时间里只遭到过一次袭击，而且还是因为他过于接近那只野兽。至于WRO的人，Cloud并不清楚他们会在Forgotten City里做什么，但可以肯定的是那不会是什么‘好事’……想到这，Cloud决定返回Forgotten City去探个究竟，毕竟他有的是‘时间’。

在Bone Village中租了只chocobo后，Cloud再次踏进了Forgotten City。顺着酒馆里人所指的方位搜寻，Cloud真的‘幸运’的找到卡车的车辙，在沿着那些印迹一路追下去的路上，Cloud发现沿途的野兽越来越多，以至于他不得不几次停下去迎击那些扑来的野兽。他胯下的chocobo似乎很容易被惊吓到，一路上总在‘Wark！Wark！’的叫，有几次差点把Cloud掀下来，每到这时Cloud总会想起他的那只曾经在chocobo赛跑中赢得冠军的黄金chocobo，但自从它和它的后代被争作军用以后，他就再也没有见过它们。

为什么突然会回忆起那么多的往事，之前并没有这样过，为什么。

突然间，Cloud勒住chocobo让那这只焦躁不安的鸟停下来，因为他发现他被包围了，现在他正处在一些荷枪实弹的家伙的射程之内，除此之外还有多只军用兽在随时准备出击。冷笑着，Cloud环视着那些包围着他的人，那些人真以为可以杀死他吗。  
“马上下来！双手抱头！跪下！”  
一个领队的士兵嚷着。很顺从的，Cloud下了鸟，双手抱着头，但他并没有跪下，而就在一个士兵准备接近他并扯下他的大剑的时候，一个声音喊到：  
“住手！所有人后退！”  
听到那个声音，所有的士兵和野兽都顺从的向后退了几步并让出一条道路。

“好久不见了，Strife叔叔，不……应该叫您爷爷更好一点。”从人群后走来青年微笑着张着双手，“还记得我吗，上一次见到您的时候我还是个孩子。”  
“Nat。”放下双手的Cloud看着来人……那个身着西装的青年是Danzel的孙子，现任Neo-Midgar的市长。  
“Strife先生，您怎么会到这里？”  
“WRO的人难道不应该远离Forgotten City。”嗤笑了一声，Cloud盯着对方，“不想给我解释一下吗。”  
“您如果真能关心WRO的事物的话，那对我们都有好处。”青年微笑着，“WRO军事总指挥的位置随时为您保留。”  
“想聘用一个‘星球的威胁’吗，Nat。”  
“您这是在开什么玩笑。”依旧伸开双臂，Nat慢慢的走近Cloud，“能告诉我您来这里的目的吗。”  
“那是你应该告诉我的。”  
“爷爷曾经说过什么都不应该瞒着您，我想他是对的。”  
说话间，Nat做了一个‘请’的手势，示意Cloud跟他来。没有拒绝，也没有理由拒绝，Cloud跟着青年上了车，在车开向Forgotten City深处的时候，Cloud和Nat都没有讲一句话，这种情况一直维持到直到下车。

Cloud并没有想到古代种神殿的地下会被开发建成这样一座巨大的实验室。跟着Nat走进升降梯后，Cloud就开始听对方的讲述。  
“Strife先生，您知道吗，WRO在Forgotten City发现了一座Cetra的图书馆。”站在Cloud身旁的Nat说着，“那简直就是一座宝库。”  
“……”  
“破译了Cetra的大部分文字后，WRO在那些书本上获取了相当多的知识……在古代种神殿废墟的地下，我还发现了很多设备……哼哼，你知道那些可以用来做什么吗……”  
“没兴趣。”  
“可以用来管理Jenova细胞。”  
“……Jenova细胞……”  
“是的，很神奇，不是吗。”Nat说的相当兴奋，“Strife先生，历史并不是Cetra所记述的那样。当Jenova降落到星球上之后，Cetra将其捕获并研究。他们在一个时间内居然可以控制Jenova，并利用那些细胞能力做了一些有利于自身的事情……但是很可惜，Jenova最终失控，或者是Cetra的研究过于急功近利，结果导致了Jenova被彻底释放，也导致了星球不得不制造了Weapon……那个生物展开了疯狂的报复，而之后的事情你都知道了吧，毕竟你也是事件参与者之一。”  
“你告诉我这些究竟想说明什么。”  
“在神罗倒闭后，Soldier也随之消失，就连制造Soldier的方法也失去了，失去了Soldier这件事对现在的战势很不利……Wutai似乎在用某种方式制造和Soldier类似的超级战士，这对WRO是个威胁……所以……”  
“你想做什么！”  
“合理利用Cetra和神罗的知识……为人类的未来做些有用的事情……”  
升降梯在最底层停下来，Cloud跟着对方走了出去，在通过一条长得似乎没有尽头的走廊后，他们在一间实验室的门前停下。  
“想见到一些熟悉的景物吗，Strife先生。”  
“有些东西我一辈子也不想看。”

门被打开了，Cloud真见到了一辈子不想再看第二次的情景……就如同曾经在Northern Cave见过的一样，Cloud看见在盘根错节的树枝围抱着的荧绿色水晶中沉睡着一个银发人……

在见到Sephiroth的那一刻，Cloud甚至忘记了呼吸。他紧盯着那‘沉睡’着的银发人，只是盯着，他不能言语，不能行动，周围的一切似乎瞬间停滞了。他听不到房间里机器的运作，听不到工作人员的议论，甚至没有理会一旁Nat的话。  
看着结晶里的人，Cloud感到自己似乎回到了很久很久之前，那时候的自己还是个没有编号的废品，而那个废品正捧着将要交给Sephiroth的黑魔石……那时候……

“Strife先生！”  
Nat的喊声让Cloud回到了现实。金发人轻微一怔后，故作平静的转头看着Nat。Cloud努力地掩饰着自己狂躁的心跳。他已经活了这么长时间，不应该为这点‘小事’激动。

“请问你还满意吗？”Nat脸上是不加掩饰的‘得意’，“WRO的队员偶然在Northern Cave中看到了这具还是雏形的‘再生体’，于是我们就想尽办法将它带回来，让它在这里安全的生长。”  
“你知道你这么做的后果将会是什么吗！？”  
“关于这个问题，Strife先生，我想我们应该详细的谈谈。”说着Nat拍拍Cloud的肩膀，“去一个适合谈话的场所，如何。”  
抑制着自己回头的欲望，Cloud跟着Nat离开这间满是仪器的实验室。

坐在餐厅里，Cloud看着长条桌另一端的Nat。  
“不合您的口味吗，Strife先生。”  
“我的口味不是你感兴趣的，Nat。”Cloud抱着双臂靠在椅子上……虽然这里是位处地下，但这‘总裁专用餐厅’的装修风格真可以和Rufus华丽奢侈的风格有一比……  
“不先喝杯酒吗，这可是来自神罗时代的好酒。”  
“我可喝不出这有那个时代的味道。”Cloud还是喝干了杯子里的酒。  
“只对Sephiroth有兴趣吗？Strife先生……想听听我的建议吗？”  
“我一直都在听。”  
“如您所知，Sephiroth是星球的敌人，但是或许有种方法让他失去记忆不再成为一个危险物，听起来是不是很美妙，让他再次成为英雄，一个真正的可以结束现在这混乱局面的英雄。”  
“一个英雄？这就是你想要的？”Cloud嗤笑着。  
“而你，Cloud Strife，你的身体可以与Jenova那么完美的融合在一起，你携带大量的J细胞却没有任何不良反应，这本身就是一件神奇的事情……而且，你是‘长生种’……”  
“真是个不动听的称呼。”  
“如果你可以协助WRO的研究，那将会给多少人来带福音，说不定一些顽症就可以根除，人类的寿命也会延长，这不是件好事吗。”  
“……”  
“所以，Strife先生……请你和WRO合作，不光是为了你自己，也是为了这个星球！”  
“为了我自己？你在开什么玩笑。”  
“哼哼哼……”Nat微笑着站起来，走到Cloud椅子边，在对方耳边低声说，“我调查过你所有的事情，你似乎和Sephiroth有某种不寻常的联系……特殊的关系……”  
“如果是指宿命的敌人……”  
“特殊的……肉体关系……”Nat继续在Cloud耳边低声说着，“想想看，Strife先生，一个和你一样的长生种，一个可以完全接受你的人，一个可以被你灌输各种记忆的人，这不是很美好吗？如果你愿意，你可以把他塑造成你完美的伴侣……对不对，Strife？”  
“没兴趣。”Cloud猛地站起来，“我回去了。”  
“别这样急着走。”Nat轻笑着，“害怕了吗，Strife先生。”  
“只是没兴趣。”  
“哼……没兴趣吗……”

Nat并不担心Cloud会就此走掉，因为他早就预料到Cloud会昏倒。单手支着桌子，Nat斜视着倒在地上的Cloud……看起来，在那杯酒里麻醉剂的伟大和神罗时代的味道一样不令人察觉……

“Nat，你知道吗，你给我一个干掉你的理由。”坐在实验室的古代种神殿的残骸上，Cloud点上烟，“Danzel没有告诉过你别太贪心吗。”  
“怪……怪物！”抖坐在一边的Nat嚷着，看起来他似乎快崩溃了。  
“看起来你的地下实验室耗资不少，现在全没有了……哼，你该为军费发愁了，对吗。”  
“你……你！怪物！”  
“怪物吗……哼，Nat现在咱们该谈谈正经事了。”一把揪过Nat的衣襟，Cloud对着那个颤抖的青年严肃的说……

的确，从Cloud倒下的那一刻起，Nat都认为自己的计划进行的很顺利。现在他不但拥有一具‘再生体’还获得了一具‘长生种’，接下来只要再夺取了Cosmo Canyon里的那些‘秘密’，他就彻底的成功了，他就有了赢得战争并统领星球的把握了。  
“哼哼哼，你真应该顺从的和我合作，Cloud Strife。不过现在也不错，作为一个长命怪物的你更适合被当作研究对象。”  
在将Cloud送往研究室的路上，Nat对着躺在容器内的Cloud说着。  
“想想看，我会用Cetra控制Jenova的方法来控制你，放心吧，我不会像那些人一样急功近利，我会充分的利用你，让你更好的为我服务……哦，不，为人类的未来服务！不仅是你，还有Sephiroth，你们都将是我属于我的，或许将来在我统治星球之后，我会为你们在历史上记上一笔……比如说，WRO的研究成果，被我所消灭的星球的‘灾难’。”

“无稽之谈。”

就在Nat自鸣得意的时候，装有Cloud的容器突然爆开，从里面跃出的金发人在警卫还没有反应过来的时候就扭断了他们的脖子。  
“Naturaly，你想把我当作Jenova那样研究吗，利用我的细胞制造更长寿更强壮的Soldier吗。”Cloud冷笑着，看着被突变吓呆的青年，“在想麻醉剂没有起作用吗，别忘记了，我身边也有个科学家，迄今为止最优秀的。”

长久以来，Cloud默许了Lucrecia对他做任何实验，或许说这更像是Cloud自愿的行为。他允许她在他身体上实验各种药剂以得出与Sephiroth的对比数据，他更允许她在他身上做‘死亡研究’，任何致命药剂，他甚至尝试过各种可以想到的死亡方法，但这样做的结果只能使Cloud的恢复力变得比之前更强，身体也对一般药剂免疫。  
Sephiroth之前是否也被这样对待过，Cloud问过Lucrecia这个问题，但女科学家只是沉默，许久她才‘老调重弹’的说：“自从他出生，我就没有抱过他。”  
答案不言而喻。

在Nat的地下研究所里，Cloud像是发泄一般的四处砍杀，破坏一切研究设备，并命令放弃抵抗的人滚回地面上去。最后，他拖着Nat走到那间放置着‘再生体’的实验室里。将面无血色的青年丢在门口之后，Cloud走了进去。  
站在实验室里，Cloud仰望着结晶体里的Sephiroth，他已经很久很久没有亲眼见过那个人了。他已经快要忘记在他记忆中的Sephiroth是什么样子了，温柔的，残暴的，使人敬仰的还是令人生畏的。曾经Cloud对Sephiroth只有一种想法‘找到他，杀死他’。但现在，他对那个人却有了一种更为复杂的感情。那个人是和他一样的不老不死的怪物，知道他一切的唯一的人。  
盯着结晶体的Sephiroth，Cloud几乎出了神……如果按照他一开始的想法，他会破坏结晶体，然后将里面的人碎尸万段，但现在他却连手都抬不去来……他现在居然无法杀死Sephiroth……

“或许留着他已经可以解闷，至少还有个可以战斗的对象。”

站在结晶体前Cloud苦笑着，随后又放声大笑，他为自己的借口感到可笑，也为自己感到悲哀。

“Nat，谈谈正事。”  
炸毁了地下研究所的Cloud揪着Nat的衣襟说道……金发人已经完全破坏了那里，让Cetra的知识和装有结晶体的Sephiroth一同埋在了地下。他没有破坏结晶体，如果那个人真的可以再生的话就一定可以从地下逃出……  
“我帮你打赢目前的战争，也会给你提供必要的知识上的帮助，但是有一个条件，你不能再去骚扰Cosmo Canyon，也不能再去想复活Sephiroth。”  
“你……你毁我了一切！这种条件……不公平！”  
“对你没有公平！”怒吼着，Cloud放开Nat，任对方跌坐到地上，“如果你调查过我，那么你就应该清楚黑魔石现在就在我手上……如果你不答应，那么我不介意召唤一次陨石。哼，我做得到……反正我也早已经厌倦了这个无聊的星球。”  
“那样你也会死！”  
“死？求之不得。”Cloud盯着Nat。  
“你……你的朋友还活着！Cosmo Canyon的那些人……那些……”  
“已经无所谓了。”  
“你这个自私的家伙！你……你！”  
“你没有资格说我，Nat，答应还是不答应。”  
“我……啧……”

最终WRO还是赢得了战争，并将Wutai地区彻底划归到自己的统辖范围内，其余反对WRO的声音也随之消失殆尽，而Cloud Strife则再次被塑造成了‘英雄’，一个避免Neo-Midgar被战争侵害的‘英雄’。

“我对你很失望，Cloud。”Nanaki在最后一次见Cloud的时候这么说，“走吧，Cosmo Canyon已经不会再欢迎你了。”  
“我不想解释什么。”  
“我也不想听你解释什么。”Nanaki低着头说，“Lucrecia Crecent……我会让她在这里出入自由的，只要她愿意，但只要她……”  
“她已经停止研究那些所谓的科学了，Nanaki。”  
“Cloud……我真希望你没有做过那些。”抬头看着曾经的好友，Nanaki无奈地说，“永别了，曾经的朋友。”  
“再见，Nanaki。”

自己帮助WRO打赢战争将会遭到Nanaki的厌恶，这是必然的，Cloud早就料到了，毕竟Cosmo Canyon也在战争中受到损害。而Lucrecia则停止了她的研究，她现在只想和Vincent一起继续活着，直到有一天可能的‘死亡’降临。  
离开了最后的朋友，离开了Neo-Midgar，Cloud继续在星球上游走，他总有办法养活自己，不是吗。偶尔他也会去古代种神殿的废墟看看，但那里始终没有任何变化。

渐渐的，Cloud对时间的概念也变得模糊，或者说时间对他来说已经没有任何意义了。曾经他也想像Vincent一样沉睡来度过孤独的时光，但他却会被噩梦所惊扰。慢慢的，Cloud Strife也习惯于看人类之间争斗，不再参与，不再为之烦恼。  
就这样，又过了很久……Cloud再次来到当初的Midgar所在位置的时候，已经距离他阻止Sephiroth的陨星有五百年之久。此时的Midgar已经被彻底废弃，并被各种植物动物所占有。  
从破旧而巨大的城门中走近Midgar，Cloud在记忆中搜索着能与之重合的景物，但时间如此之久，他已经不能分辨哪里曾经是第七街，哪里曾经是通往上层的火车站。在Midgar的废墟中走着，在植物组成的障碍中穿行着，Cloud无意中看到一团金色的毛球从脚边跑过，或许是出于好奇，Cloud追了上去，在跑了一段路后，那团金色的毛球停了下来，而这时Cloud才分辨出那玩意是只小狐狸。  
“过来，喏喏，过来。”  
蹲下，Cloud用手指逗着那只小狐狸，希望它能过来，而事实也如Cloud所愿，那只小狐狸虽然有点胆怯，但还是走了过来，并顺从的让Cloud摸了摸它的头。  
“你也是单独一个吗。”  
再喂了小狐狸一点食物后，Cloud顺利的将小狐狸抱了起来，而小狐狸也不在反抗，反而在他怀里发出舒服的叫声。  
就在抱着狐狸站起来的时候，Cloud赫然发现自己居然就站在教堂门口……经历了五百余年，这座教堂居然还没有被完全毁掉，居然还矗立着……站在门口的Cloud向教堂中望去，他此时什么话也说不出，甚至有点‘震惊’，因为他看到有个人站在那曾经是Aerith花圃的位置……银色的长发，黑色的皮衣，一柄长刀立在一旁……  
或许那只是幻影，是会和百合中的Aerith一样的幻影，只要他接近会就消失的幻影。  
机械的，Cloud走进教堂，而他怀里的小狐狸则不知道什么时候跳下去跑掉了。慢慢的接近教堂中的人的时候，Cloud的心脏一直都在狂跳，他不知道那人的出现会不会只是自己的幻觉。而就在Cloud不断怀疑那人的真实性的时候，他听到，亲耳听到：

“好久不见，Cloud。”

END

补足

僵直着，Cloud盯着Sephiroth，他努力得让自己‘清醒’，以分辨出眼前究竟是‘幻觉’还是‘现实’。慢慢的，Cloud走近Sephiroth，他踮起脚，脱掉手套，伸出手，他抚摸着对方的脸……Cloud所触及的是切实的，并且还属于人类的温度……  
“Sephiroth？”  
Cloud缓缓的放下手，他一直注视着对方的脸。  
“真的是你吗？”  
盯着Sephiroth，Cloud后退了几步，突然，他拔出大剑向银发人砍去，与此同时，Sephiroth也拔刀相迎……沉静了多年的Midgar中再次响起了兵器磕碰的声音，以及魔法的撞击声……在打斗过程中，Cloud没有再和Sephiroth说一句话，他现在的样子就像几百年之前和Sephiroth对战时候一样，一副要将对方彻底消灭的样子。和Cloud对战的Sephiroth的实力似乎也没有因为长久的沉睡而降低，这样的情况让Cloud莫名的兴奋。不过那种‘兴奋’并没有持续太久，Cloud的大剑居然在几十个回合后被正宗磕飞。尽管武器脱手，Cloud也没有停止进攻，他一拳挥向银发人，但就如他所料一样，他的拳头被抓住了，紧接着另一手的手腕也被丢开正宗的Sephiroth钳住。

“为什么！为什么你他妈的会复活！为什么！”  
被抓住双手的Cloud吼叫着，同时他也在不断的挣扎，但却无法让双手重获自由。  
“混蛋！杂种！狗娘养的！你他妈的为什么还活着！为什么！为什么……哼……哼哼哼……”  
渐渐的，Cloud停止挣扎，他先是低声苦笑，然后仰头大笑，在狂笑中，他再也无法控制自己的眼泪。  
“为什么……你会回来……为什么……为什么单单是你，为什么……Sephiroth，为什么……”  
此刻Cloud并不清楚自己现在是什么心情……见到熟悉的人的欣喜，还是再次遇见仇人的愤怒……他不知道也不可能想明白，但他现在会做的就是靠在Sephiroth怀里放声哭泣，同时他也被对方紧抱着……上百年的时光已经太久了，久到令人差不多忘记了该如何怀念，如何期待。

在独自活着的这漫长的岁月里，Cloud时刻提醒自己Sephiroth对自己是怎样的存在……是杀死他母亲的仇人，是烧毁他家乡的恶棍，是导致Zack和Aerith死的元凶，是自己不幸一生根源……不过，或许自己活到现在也不算过于‘不幸’，何况自己的‘一生’还没有结束……

对于接下来所发生的，Cloud真不愿相信那是他的所作所为。在教堂的破旧地板，在曾经布满百合的地板上，Cloud和Sephiroth‘发疯’般的接吻，他紧搂着压在他身上的人，与对方唇舌交缠着……Cloud粗重的喘息着，他莫名的兴奋，甚至已经勃起……这种高度兴奋的感觉既陌生又熟悉，让人愉悦又带有隐隐的厌恶……不过，现在Cloud需要这样，莫名的需要……

两周后，在Kalm镇的某间出租屋内，Cloud慵懒的睁开眼睛。  
“想吃点东西吗……混账……”枕着Sephiroth胸膛的金发人捏了捏对方的手臂，“……哼……每次醒来，我都会在想你会不会突变成一个触手怪物。”  
“你希望那样吗。”吻了下Cloud的额头，Sephiroth抚摸着对方的头发。  
“当然……那样我就可以名正言顺的再干掉你一次……”金发人换了个姿势，趴在Sephiroth身上，“我和你说过的，我杀你几次都不够。你欠我的。”  
“想要我怎么偿还你。”Sephiroth双手揉捏着Cloud的臀部。  
“你还不起。”Cloud再次搂住Sephiroth的脖颈，将自己的嘴唇贴上对方的，“你能还给我什么？什么都给不了我，混蛋。”  
没等Sephiroth再说话，Cloud就堵住了对方的唇，他吻着对方的嘴唇并将舌探进去，在一个绵长的吻之后，Cloud端详着Sephiroth……他看着这个与他同床的家伙，这个与他缠绵的家伙，这个在他印象里一直都是‘宿敌’的家伙……这个银发家伙有些像‘Sephiroth’，又有些不像，不是那个高高在上的‘神罗英雄’，也不是破坏星球的坏蛋，这个看起来温柔强大又可靠的混账玩意究竟是谁……Cloud在自己的印象里找不出和现在的Sephiroth相符的‘形象’。  
“定义为‘吃白饭’的混蛋。”  
良久，Cloud对着Sephiroth‘严肃’的说，但随后他又为这个称呼感到可笑。Sephiroth并不是完全靠他养活，这个白毛家伙倒是真帮着自己处理了不少事情。

“那么开心吗，小混球。”捏了捏Cloud脸，Sephiroth说，“这么久不开工，你不怕被抢生意吗。”  
“当然不。”Cloud再次趴在Sephiroth的胸口上，“这个镇上能做这行的目前只有我……如果缺钱，我会去酒馆里赌几把，稳赚……嗯……亲亲我，吃白饭的混账。”  
趴在Sephiroth身上，Cloud说着曾经让自己‘面红耳赤’的话，要求亲吻，要求抚摸，这是他很久很久之前不可能说出来的……从小就是那样，Cloud不允许自己对谁撒娇，不允许自己有任何孩子气的表现，不允许自己有弱懦的状态，因为他认为自己是个‘与别人不一样的’，他必须让自己表现的很强大，强大到没有人可以欺负他……

“你在想什么。”Sephiroth对着发呆的Cloud的说。  
“在想……今晚要不要去地下拳击场。”Cloud边说边亲着Sephiroth的嘴唇，“想不想一起去。”  
“参赛还是旁观。”  
“我想看你打。”边说边亲吻Sephiroth脸的Cloud说，“我还没有看过你只用拳头打架。”  
“那是因为你认识我的时间不够长。”  
说话间，Sephiroth拉着Cloud的手臂，将对方拽下自己的身体，并把金发人压在床上。  
“你急着去赚钱吗。”  
“当然不。”Cloud环住了Sephiroth的脖颈，“如果你答应让我养着你的话，那我就要更努力的赚钱了。”  
“养着我？别做梦了。”  
“哼。”

Cloud当然不会担心钱的问题，毕竟他不是白白活了这么久，他有很多种赚钱的方法，不管是合法的还是非法的。从再次为WRO效力开始，Cloud就想尽办法为自己增加积蓄，他不但从WRO得到了丰厚的佣金，也在North Corel的矿区做了投资并用某种手段得到了Wallace家族掌握的矿业的大部分股份，除此之外，Cloud还拥有几只优质黄金chocobo，不管那几只鸟是用来比赛还是配种，他都可以从中得到可观的收益。当然了，Cloud目前还有一份‘正当职业’，他目前是为数不多的‘危险品送货员’之一，只要付足够的G，他就可以将任何物品带到客户需要的地方。在没有客户的时候，他偶尔还会去地下拳击场打几场，挣点零用钱。  
自从再次与Sephiroth见面后，Cloud就停止了手头的一切工作，并在Kalm租下一栋别墅以供自己和那个‘吃白饭’的家伙生活，当然这时间不会太长久，毕竟Cloud不是一个习惯终日无所事事的人。  
如今，Kalm早已从一个小镇发展成了一个颇具规模的城市。这座夹在曾经的chocobo牧场和Midgar之间的城市靠着‘旅游业’发展起来，而且这里也是赌徒的乐园。chocobo牧场现在已经发展成这个地区内的最大的赛鸟场，每天都有络绎不绝的人。Midgar现在则是探险者的乐园，这座废都里不仅有所谓的‘逝去的文明’还有一些因为Mako泄露而变异的野兽，而这些恰恰可以吸引一些充满冒险精神且不知死活的家伙。  
Cloud之所以选择和Sephiroth暂住在Kalm，因为这里是个‘方便’的地方，只要有钱就可以让身份变的模糊的地方。当然了，Cloud有一套完备的假身份，他的财产是以‘Strife的子孙’名义继承的，而他的身份也是‘拯救星球的英雄的后代’，不过现在已经没有人会太过在意这些了。至于Sephiroth，Cloud也给这个银发家伙搞到了一套合法的身份，毕竟有那些总会少些不必要的‘麻烦’。

躺在床上，Cloud与Sephiroth相互亲吻着。尽管已经和Sephiroth共同生活了一段时间，但Cloud依旧觉得自己这是在‘做梦’。说不定自己依旧是个Nibelheim村的傻孩子，是个神罗雇佣兵，正在睡梦里幻想和英雄大人共同作战。  
有时候Cloud甚至还期待Sephiroth会突然‘暴走’，会再与他一战，如果那个‘期待’成真的话，Cloud不会再去想战胜对方……实际上，仅凭实力说他并不能独自战胜Sephiroth……他会想与Sephiroth‘共归于尽’，结束这没有尽头的枯燥的生命。虽然这世上不存在‘如果’，但Cloud还是会想象如果他没有加入神罗军，如果他没有参与去Nibelheim村的任务，那么他的人生将会是怎样……哼，至少不会长生不死，不会是个没有资格死亡的‘怪物’。

“我可以一直养着你……当宠物，哼……不错的建议吧。”Cloud嗤笑着，“反正你刚活过来，什么都不知道，什么也不会。”  
“你的情报比我想象的还要匮乏，Cloud。”Sephiroth边咬Cloud的耳廓边低声说，“我已经醒过来一个世纪，或者更长时间。”  
“你说谎！”  
“我没有必要欺骗你，你可以去问Vincent Vanlentin，如果你们还有联系的话。”  
“啧！为什么不早点来找我！”  
“你想我吗？”微笑着，Sephiroth盯着Cloud，“说实话。”  
“我想杀了你。”搂着Sephiroth，Cloud低声说，“我一直都是一个人……一直都是……”  
“还不习惯吗。”  
“不……”紧搂着Sephiroth，Cloud让压着自己的人紧贴自己，“不……我一直都是一个人，一直都是……而你……”  
“和你一样。”  
“再没有朋友，没有亲人，没有熟悉的一切……”Cloud嗤笑着，“我变得不像自己了。”  
“害怕孤单吗。”  
“不，我习惯了。”Cloud深叹了口气，“早就习惯了，我都独自活了这么久了……”

如果没有再次遇到Sephiroth，Cloud就不会发觉自己是那么害怕孤单，虽然他现在是刻意避开人群，但那仅是为了自保……长久以来，Cloud没有遇到一个可以诚心相待的人……不能信任任何人，不能告诉任何人自己的底细，是他自从离开Cosmo Canyon后的信条。而他也没有再对谁付出过真心，毕竟不会再有第二和他一样长生不死的人。如果把一个人当作了‘重要的人’，最后还要承受失去‘重要的人’的痛苦，这样对他来说只是一种‘感情浪费’。不过，现在好了，他有了个和他一样的家伙做‘同伴’，不管这个同伴在以后会不会‘背叛’他，但现在对他来说这已经‘足够’了。

趴在Sephiroth身上，Cloud亲吻着对方的脖子，他轻吻着，咬着，舔着……反复的，他用舌头摩擦对方的喉结，之后他猛然咬了下去，但令他失望，他没有感觉到Sephiroth的颤抖，或者说他的‘攻击’并没有引起对方的‘恐惧’……接着，Cloud继续亲吻下去，他吻对方的胸膛，对方的小腹，他的手在银发人坚实的肌肉上摩擦……不管多了多少年，这强壮的肉体依旧是Cloud所仰慕的……逐渐的，Cloud的吻至Sephiroth的阴茎处……含住，Cloud用嘴包裹住对方的阳具，他一只手握着对方的阴茎，另一只手托着Sephiroth的睾丸。Cloud舔着，吸吮着，用舌尖快速摩擦对方的顶端，在嘴‘休息’的时候，他搓弄着对方的阴茎，按揉着对方的双卵……在那东西硬起之后，Cloud支起身体，让自己已经被润滑液湿漉的小穴对准那硬起，随着兴奋意味的粗重呼吸，Cloud坐了下去，他慢慢的让那东西完全侵入自己的身体。  
“啊……啊……感觉……好棒……Sephiroth……你是最棒的……啊……”  
“说这种话是不是早了点。为什么不快点扭动你的腰。”  
“啊……嗯……”  
扭动着腰，身体上下动着，Cloud让Sephiroth的阴茎在自己身体里抽插，他欢叫着，发出充满情色味道的呻吟。搓弄着自己的阴茎，Cloud继续扭动着腰，像是刻意‘表演’给Sephiroth看一样，Cloud格外卖力的动着，他要让自己和Sephiroth都充分体验肉体的快感……

很久没有充分体会这样的感觉了，这身心都陷入‘兴奋’的感觉……尽管曾经和其他人也发生过同样的关系，但那都没有和Sephiroth做的时候‘舒服’……就如同身心的完全的解放一般，Cloud可以不再掩饰，可以让自我全部展现出来……已经很久很久没有这样的体验了，不再假装什么，不在掩盖什么，完全的释放，这是一种多么‘自在’的感觉……

“你醒来以后去了什么地方……哼，你怎么从地下爬出来的，挖土吗。”枕着Sephiroth的手臂，靠在对方胸膛的Cloud问。  
“我记得你把我活埋的事情。”  
“我怎么知道你还活着。”Cloud抚摸着Sephiroth的胸肌，“我还真期待你那时候会突然醒来和我打一场，告诉我，你醒来后究竟怎样了。”  
“我被Vanlentin带走了，去见了Lucrecia Crecent……Vanlentin说那是我的生母，哼，很奇妙的感觉，我到现在也不完全相信他的话。”  
“后来呢？”Cloud认真地看着Sephiroth，“继续说下去。”  
“他们教了我一些生活技巧，并给我一些这个时代的信息。”  
“就这样？”  
“如果想知道其他的，你就亲自去问他们。”  
“啧。”

实际上，Sephiroth对现今的时代适应的很快，他用很短时间就找到了自己的生存方式，只是那和Cloud的方式是不同的。  
至于Lucrecia和Vincent，他们已经作为‘同伴’共同生活了很久。Lucrecia依旧从事着科学事业，只是有时在明处有时在暗处，她就像是科学界的传说中一样。她会协助政府也会协助叛党，只要对方可以为她的研究提供必要的支持。Vincent始终在做着收集、交换情报的事，他作为‘永生种’的事实已经不再是秘密，所以他可以更公开的活动，而不是像Cloud一样‘东躲西藏’。  
Cloud不与那两人联系已经有几十年了，起因似乎是因为某个意见分歧。但当他从Sephiroth口中得知两人的近况的时候，他有点惊异那两人居然还生活在一起。

“你觉得我们会一起生活多久。”在收拾行李的时候，Cloud问。他的‘休假’已经结束了，而且Kalm已经有点‘不安全’了，似乎有人已经注意到了他作为‘长生种’的事实。  
“多久？你认为呢。”  
“我不知道……”Cloud放下手上的装备，“你打算干些什么做营生？如果没有我可以继续养你。”  
“你没有必要养我。”  
“我想也是……”Cloud走进Sephiroth，“我……的送货公司还缺个员工……嗯？”  
“你一个人的公司。”  
“现在是两个人了。”  
踮起脚，Cloud吻了低下头的Sephiroth……从现在开始，Cloud不再‘孤单’，他再次拥有了一个‘敌人’，同时，他也获得了一个‘同伴’。

END


End file.
